Dealing: Kai's Misery
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Sequel to Dealing: Rei's Suffering. Kai cuts himself off from the world and turns to alcohol to help ease his pain of Rei leaving him for good. Ty and Max find him and recruit Tala for some extra help.
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** Hi everybody. It's been awhile since my last story. Haven't been in a writing mood. However looking back though my file I noticed this wasn't posted so I figured I should.

**Kai: **This is the sequal to Dealing: Rei's Suffering. It's about how I deal with Rei being gone from my life. Warning there is substance abuse.

**Lirin:** Moving on, I don't own Beyblade or the characters. And I do not profit from any of this. Here's chapter 1 and more will be following shortly.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Time To Drink**

A few days after Rei left, Kai fell into a deep depression. He had called his office and told them he would be out for a while and not to try and contact him. Also he could not bare to be in the house he once shared with Rei. Everywhere he looked he had some happy memory of him and Rei together, except the kitchen. Every time he went in there he recalled the night that chased his beloved Kitten away.

It was decided, he had to get out of that house before he went insane...not that he wasn't already. But the question now was where should he go.

Obviously he could not ask Tom and Rei, that would only cause trouble. Crawling back to his Grandfather's places were also not an option, just because he refused to go there.

So that left Tyson's Dojo. But unfortunately he and Max were still on vacation. Who was Kai kidding, that didn't matter to him, he knew ways inside that place without a key. Plus he knew where Hiro's alcohol stash was and he could so go for some at the moment.

Kai packed a bag and got in his car quickly going to the Dojo. He left his cell phone and other methods of communication behind just so no one could disturb him while he drank out his misery.

Arriving at the Dojo in record time, Kai parked his car on a side street and then walked over. Just as he planned the bathroom window was unlocked and waiting to be crawled through. He went to the room he used to stay in and dropped his bag before searching the house to find what it had.

The kitchen was amazing still stocked with edible food that was not all sugar or other junk food. It shocked Kai to say the least. But it was handy for when he did become hungry.

Leaving the kitchen he went into the den. It was the same as the last time he was here. And next to the TV stand was a small locked cabinet where Hiro kept his stash.

Kai grinned to himself. He could almost taste the burning alcohol of vodka sliding down his throat now as he approached it.

Kneeling next to it he tried to pull the door opened. It was locked. Kai shook his head. He was planned for this and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it opened he dug out a small lock picking too.

Carefully inserting it into the lock he jingled it around until he heard a small click signaling the door was now unlocked.

Licking his lips he opened the door to saw that Hiro had just stocked up. He grabbed two big bottle of vodka and went back to his room.

He now had all he needed to drink his misery away.

* * *

**Lirin: **Hugs for Kai. He needs them.

**Kai: **...hn...more drinks is what I need.

**Lirin: **Okay guys please drops some reviews to try and cheer up Kai. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding the Drunk**

Tyson and Max were laughing as the exited the taxi in front to the dojo. They had had a great trip and we retelling some of their favorite stories on the way.

Tyson used his key to unlock the door. There was no need to call out to anyone since the house was empty, or so they thought it was.

"Hey Maxie you want a drink or something?"

"Sure Ty, I water sounds nice. Thanks."

"No big buddy. I'll meet ya in the TV room with it."

Max was passing by the stairs when a foul odor caught his attention forcing him to gag. "Hey Ty," he said around coughs, "did you leave food upstairs before we left?"

"No, Grandpa made me clean this place top to bottom before I could go," Tyson explained poking his head out of the kitchen. "Why do you ask?"

Max backtracked closer to his friend. "I caught this whiff of something horrible from above. But if you didn't leave food up there I don't know what it could be."

The dragon master had a puzzled expression. He didn't think the blond was lying, but there's no way something was left up there to rot.

"Maxie stay down here. I'll go check it out."

"Nuh-uh Ty. I'm going with you. What if it turns out to be some insane criminal and he tries to kill you?"

"Even more reason for you to stay down here by the phone. If I scream you call the police and get outside. If I don't scream then it's safe and my cleaning did leave something behind."

The American thought it over for a minute before consenting to the plan. For once Tyson did have a decent thought that didn't involve getting anything to eat.

Together the boys walked back towards the stairs holding hands. The closer the got the stronger the odor. Even Tyson's nose was wrinkling at the stench. It was worse then his socks after a training session under Kai's command.

"Be careful," Max whispered as he let go of the Japanese teen.

"I will be Maxie. Dragoon is with me too."

Tyson followed his nose to the source of the stench. It was coming from the room Kai usually stays in.

_'Okay, I know there's no rotting food in that room. Kai kept the place so clean I only had to do some dusting. So what is behind you door?"_

Before getting any closer he loaded Dragoon in his launcher then walked as stealthily as he could manage to the door. He stood off to its right where he could reach the knob and avoid being seen by anyone on the inside.

He opened the door and pressed himself against the wall. When he had a proper hold on his launcher and rip cord he moved so he could slowly see within the room.

It was dark in there. Almost too dark to see. Someone had drawn the curtain closed in there. It would have been impossible if it weren't for the light streaming in from the hall.

Tyson cocked his head to the side when his eyes spotted something on the floor. It was a blanket that moved slightly, like someone was breathing underneath it. Surrounding the lump were loads of empty liquor bottles.

He sniffed the air. The source was definitely coming from the lump. No one could mistake that.

"Sorry about the light dude," he said before flicking the switch on the wall. The room was bathed in light from the ceiling lamp. Tyson could now see the bed was a mess and more bottles were tossed about the room. Most, if not all, of it looked to be from Hiro's stash.

"Hnm." The noise come from the person under the blanket and it moved so it was wrapped around the person tighter.

Slowly Tyson lowered his launcher. Whoever was under that blanket was going to be too drunk to be a threat to him. Even so, he moved with caution as he got closer.

Using his foot he was able to lift the blanket.

"Hey Maxie, come up here."

Footsteps could be heard as Max ran up the stairs to where Tyson had called from. He stopped just inside the door to Kai's room. He was frozen in his place.

On the floor was a disgruntled Kai, at least they thought it was Kai. His duel color hair was oily and suck up even more then usual. His face paint was smeared over his face thanks to his tears and buried under days of stubble from not shaving. His cloths were wrinkled and stained.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What should we do?"

Tyson looked down at the pathetic excuse that was the Great Kai Hiwatari. He was absolutely clueless as to why this had happened.

"We should call Rei, see what he knows." He began to pull out his cell to call the Neko-jin.

"Wait Ty, what if Kai did this cause something happened between him and Rei. And now Rei's really mad at Kai.

"Then what do you suggest Maxie? Rei's the only person I can think of to help Kai."

Max looked sadly down at his captain. "There's always Tala. Kai did say they were best friends. Find Kai's phone and use it to call him."

* * *

**Lirin:** So two chapters in one night. Guess I'm feeling kind of generous tonight.

**Tyson:** You call what you're doing to Kai generous? Girl you've got to get a clue. This is horrible. And you call him your friend. You're a heartless bitch. *storms off*

**Lirin:** Well that's not a rant anyone hears from Tyson much. I got to go talk with him. In the meantime please leave reviews and hugs for Kai. They'll aid in his recovery. Also encourage me to post more quickly. Thanks everyone :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** Chapter 3 is here.

**Kai:** Like they care.

**Lirin: **Kai hush up. Just cause they don't love you doesnt mean they don't care. Probably just too busy to review is all.

**Kai: **Or just not caring to review.

**Lirin: **Moving on...I still don't own Beyblade or the characters. And I certainly don't make any money from doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emergency Trip to Japan**

Tala was woken my his phone blaring next to his head. He had had a long night drinking with his team and planned on spending a good portion of the morning in la-la land. But thanks to his phone going off that dream was no longer possible.

Bleary eyed he reached for it. He could just barely make out Kai's name on the caller I.D.

"What the hell do you want Hiwatari?" he asked in Russian.

He half expected a sarcastic comment back, but when he got a 'huh?' reply he knew that the person on the phone was not Kai.

"Who is this? Why are you using Kai's phone?" He was more awake now trying to work this out in his head.

"Tala, this is Tyson. Maxie and I have a problem."

"So why are you calling me? I don't give a flying fuck about your issues. And do you even know what time it is here?"

Both the Dragon and Turtle masters had forgotten the time difference between Japan and Russia, but when Tala learned of the problem he wouldn't be caring either.

"Listen you damn Wolf, its not about us, it's about Kai. We found him passed out drunk in my house. It looks like he's been here for a few days only drinking. And from the smell of it he didn't leave this room for anything and I really do mean anything."

Tala almost dropped his phone. He'd never heard of Kai being in such a disgraceful state. He'd be raving mad to learn that those two had found him like that and not his own Kitty. But if Kai was in such a state then Rei had to be at the core of the problem.

"Okay Dragon, get Kai cleaned up and in bed. I'll get the first flight I can with Bryan and the others. And do not ask him anything about Rei. If my theory is correct that will only make him worse."

"Wah-wah wait. You want me and Maxie to give Kai a bath?"

Tala rolled his eyes even though the others couldn't see it. "Yes you baka. That does entail getting him clean up. And don't act like a wuss. It wont be like you've never seen a penis before. Unless you really are a girl cause we all know you do act pansy enough for that."

"Of course I have a penis," the Japanese screamed into the phone making Tala's headache worse but dishing the insult was worth it. "Fine we'll give Kai a bath. You just get here as quickly as you can."

"I intend to. Now get off the phone and get to washing Kai. He's probably already caught a cold and doesn't need it getting worse."

He hung up before Tyson could respond. There wasn't any more time to be arguing with the Dragon. He had to get the team up and packing and getting online to be arranging flight plans.

He rubbed at his temples before moving anywhere. Before he worked on his long list of shit he had to he needed to take care of his head. That unfortunately had to come before Kai and only because he couldn't function without some pain killers.

Getting out of bed he made his way to the kitchen leaning heavily on the walls. He didn't care if anyone heard him stumbling on the way down, it would be one less person he'd have to wake in a few minutes anyways.

He used the moonlight to find the bottle he was looking for and fill a glass with water from the sink. After downing the two capsules he went back to the main hallway of the house and started banging on doors.

"Everyone up," he called in a groggy tone. "We've got to go to Japan. Kai needs us."

The last three words were what had the others going. Bryan was the first one out of his room follow closely by Spencer and a few minutes later Ian appeared. When the three were up Tala explained to them his call from Tyson and it was quickly agreed they had to go.

Tala was lucky enough to find a flight leaving later that day with four open seats. He booked them all and charged it to his BBA account. Explanations could be made later once he knew Kai was in a safe place mentally.

* * *

**Lirin:** So help is finally on the way for poor Kai.

**Kai:** Hn...

**Lirin:** people please review and cheer Kai up some while he waits for Tala and them. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Lirin:** So here's the next installment. Thanks to GabZ for reviewing.

**Max:** Also a reminded that Lirin does not own us characters or Beyblade. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Uneasy Flight**

Tala could not sleep for the entire flight. He kept his gaze out the window and tapped his foot. He had no patients for the time it was taking the flight to get to Japan. He had a friend that needed him now.

Bryan sat across the way and watched Tala's behavior. He knew this was not easy for the Wolf. It wasn't easy for any of them but Tala had always been closest to Kai so he took this the hardest.

Feeling eyes on him Tala took his gaze away from the window and stared at Bryan. He tilted his head to the back and Bryan nodded. Tala grinned lightly and got out of his seat. Bryan following behind him.

Ian and Spencer were sitting a few rows back and when they saw the other two moving they too followed.

"He'll be alright Wolf," Bryan said when all four were gathered in back.

Icy blue eyes turned to daggers as they glared at the Falcon. "He's not though. Kai never gets drunk like this," he lashed out in a soft hiss. "Something happened to him."

"Yeah, but its pointless for us to worry at the moment," Spencer spoke trying to defuse the fuming red head. "For now Kai's in safe hands with his teammates."

"I wouldn't put that much faith in Tyson. Maybe Max as long as he's not on a sugar high, but never Tyson."

"What about Rei? Isn't he there?" Ian asked. He was the most clueless as the possibilities of this situation.

The plane jerked around them. They had entered a heavily turbulent area. Yet none of them were bothered by the shaking and continued their conversation.

"I didn't hear Kitty over the phone. I don't think he is," Tala answered the midget calmly. "When we land in Japan I'm going to the Dojo. I want you three to find Kitty and drag him there. Something tells me he's got something to do with Kai's problem."

"If that's true, what if he wont come with us?" Ian asked. Bryan and Spencer held their breaths waiting for their captain to explode.

"Then I'll go to him. Either way I'll talk to Kitty."

"Um, excuse me boys," a flight attendant interrupted their conversation, "the pilot has turned on the seat belt sign. Can you please return to your seats?"

"Yeah sure," Tala replied to her and left the group. The others followed him back to their seats and clicked their seat belts on.

For the remainder for the trip they didn't talk to each other. Tala returned to looking out the window and watching as the sky darkened into night as his foot tapped. Bryan on occasion would watch the red head taking short breaks from reading the books he brought. Ian had his earphones in listening to music while napping some. And Spencer was copying Bryan's idea by reading and everyone once and a while glanced around at the team.

**XxXxXx**

The sun was lighting the sky over Japan. They had make it there in the early hours of the morning. Normally Kai would be awake by now but Tala doubted that he was today.

Silently they disembarked the plane with their bags. The people around them slowly back away after feeling their icy attitudes. A few brave people watched their movements as the group swiftly made their way through the security and out of the building.

"You guys have your mission. Find Kitty and bring him to me. Do it fast cause I want all the answers quickly," Tala told his team in Russian.

After the three answered Tala went to flag a taxi to bring him to the Dojo. True he didn't have any Japanese currency but he'd make Tyson cover that when he arrived.

"So what now?" Ian asked looking up at Bryan and Spencer.

"I think we should start at Kai and Rei's place," Spencer said.

"Do you know where it is?" Bryan asked.

The blond shook his head and they all sighed. This was not going to be easy for them.

"Then we go to the BBA and ask Dickinson. We can't spend the day going to each house asking if Kai lives there. It'd be a waste of time."

With the plan in place the trio began the long walk to the BBA. Unlike Tala they were not going to stick anyone with their cab bill.

* * *

**Lirin:** So they've finally made it and Tala hasn't hurt anyone yet. Keep tuned to see if he and the others are able to help out Kai or if the red heads draws someone's blood.

**Max:** Don't forget to review. Kai still needs all the support he can get from the fans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lirin:** So I woke up this afternoon to find my inbox flooded with reviews. As thanks to LovelySinner7 and GabZ for making that happen Kai and I have agreed to post the next chapter.

**Kai:** Hn. Lirin still owns NOTHING. There I said it now give me the alcohol.

**Lirin: **Silly Kai, I don't have any. Enjoy the update everyone :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Awake**

Before Tala had arrived, Tyson and Max were able to bath Kai and get him dressed in clean clothes all without the duel hair drunk waking up. They were both worried something was wrong with their captain, but laid him in Tyson's bed to be dealt with by Tala when he got there.

**XxXxXx**

Kai's sleep was disturbed by someone softly humming. Despite his head hurting he vaguely recognized the tune as being something he heard before. His head was resting on something warm and soft but not a pillow. The most important thing was he felt someone running their fingers through his hair. Their decently sized nails lightly scratching his scalp.

Immediately Kai's minds thought that Rei leaving him was all a bad dream. When he opens his eyes he'll see his Kitty looking down lovingly at him with a warm caring smile.

Unwilling to stay in the dream much longer Kai slowly opened his eyes. The room he was in was dimly lit so not to hurt his eyes. The first thing he saw were white pants. He couldn't recall Rei having a pair of pants like that. Usually his were black.

"Huh...?"

The person above Kai stopped humming and withdrew their hand. "Kai, are you awake?"

Slowly Kai turned his head, that was a mistake since it made the room spin and the person above Kai circled in his vision. When it eventually settled he could clearly see his old childhood friend.

"Tal?"

"Yeah it's me. Tyson and Max called when they found you drunk and passed out on the floor. But we can catch up later, you need something for that hangover." Tala reached over to the night table and grabbed a couple of pills and water sitting there for Kai. "Can you sit up or would you like help?"

"I can do it on my own." There was no mistaken the edge in Kai's tone. Tala knew it well and knew it meant that he was scared, very scared.

Kai lifted himself up causing the room to spin again. He held his head as he swayed where he sat. Tala reached out prepared to catch his friend if he leaned too far on way or the other.

"How much have you drunk?"

"Hn, not enough," Kai answered before downing the pills and half the water. "I still remember."

This bit had Tala very curious. He wanted to know what Kai was trying to drink away. "What were you trying to forget Kai? And why were you here instead of with Rei?"

Hearing the name caused the duel hair teen to stiffen and find an interesting spot to look at on the floor in the far corner. At least he thought it was a spot with his vision still a little blurry.

The red head waited patiently for an answer. Something told him he had hit a nerve with his friend. Eventually Kai spoke.

"Are the others here too? Or did you come alone?"

"No, they're all here. Looking for Kitty."

"Call them back."

"I will if you agree to talk."

In a mirror Tala noticed that Kai was having an internal battle with himself. He didn't want to talk about this, but he also didn't want Rei bothered. Which way he wanted it to go was having a tug-o-war in his mind and neither side was winning. Tala could also tell this.

"You wont have to talk right away. But soon when you're feeling better. If you don't then we'll get Kitty to clue us in. Is that a deal?" Tala offered up to help Kai decided.

"Yeah, sure. Now call them off the search." Kai didn't sound like he was thrilled about the idea of having to talk, but this was better then having three Russians showing up where he was living and scaring him more then he already is.

"Deal," Tala said grinning and pulling out his phone and speed dialed Bryan.

While Tala was on the phone Kai leaned back so his head rested against Tala's shoulder. The human contacted felt much better then the cold wooden floor. Tala's hand returned to its earlier task of massaging Kai's head.

The the red head got off the phone Kai looked up at him. "Hey Tal, the song you were humming earlier, what was it?"

Tala blinked a little surprised. "It's something you taught me when we were younger growing up in the Abbey. It was a song your mom sang to you."

"Can you hum it again? It was really nice."

"Anything you want Kai."

Soon the Phoenix master was drifting off to sleep listening to the song and the beat of Tala's steady heart. The fingers running though his hair also helped put him at ease.

* * *

**Lirin:** Aw a tender moment between Kai and Tala. I really love them together. Review if you agree it was sweet :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Lirin:** New chapter as a reward for getting more reviews.

**Max:** Thanks to Gabz and Beywriter for their kind continued support for both Kai and Lirin.

**Tyson:** Just to remind all Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or the characters. And if she made money she would NOT still be living with her parents.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Theories**

Once Kai was settled comfortable Tala left him to join the others. He was half surprised to see them all sitting silently in the living room. When they heard him approaching they all turned their heads towards the door.

He shook his head before anyone could talk. He knew what was on their mind, it was on his own too. What had happened between Kai and Rei to drive Kai to the point of getting heavily drunk.

Sighing Tala sat down on Bryan's lap. The Falcon wrapped him in a hug allowing the Wolf to relax leaning against him. Tyson looked at them oddly, but said nothing as he and Max had done that many a times in the past.

"What now?" Ian asked breaking the tension. "Are we just going to sit here and wait for Kai to wake up and talk to us?"

"That seems like our only option. But Kai wont open up easily," Bryan answered.

"Um," Max opened his mouth to talk and all four Russians looked at him make the blond very nervous. "Ty and I think he had a fight with Rei. It's why we didn't call him when we found Kai passed out."

Tala nodded. "That's the most likely situation, but how far did the fight go? Are they just mad at the other or completely broken up? I know Kai well that if he's feeling cornered he'll strike back some how. If he thought there was danger he would have attacked. He's also a bit on the possessive side."

"That I find hard to believe."

"Tyson, his life was hard since he was young. Everything he had at one point was lost because of Voltaire, since then he works hard never to loose something of his again. He saw Kitty as his so if Rei's gone he would be taking it hard."

"So is it safe to say that Rei is the cause behind his excessive drinking?" Ian asked.

"I think so," Spencer answered with a small nod.

"Well that's just great," Tyson added in. "But why was he here? He's got his own home he could have been drinking in."

"That's the easy part, he wanted to be discovered. If he stayed in his house that wouldn't have happened if Rei doesn't plan to return there. Plus Kai has a sense of safety here. It was the best place for him to do and get what he wanted."

The young Granger's eyes widened and his mouth gaped opened. Hearing that Kai felt safe in this place has made him speechless.

"Tyson, close your mouth before the flies become attracted to it."

Max shook his head when his other half didn't comply with Tala's remark. The shock was also affecting his hearing. Eventually the American used his finger to lift Tyson's lower jaw closed.

"We never would have guessed that about Kai. But then again there's a lot we don't know about him."

"Just the way Kai likes it."

"Yeah. A shame too," Max said looking down. He always regrets not getting to know Kai better.

"Or we could be completely wrong," Bryan said depressing everyone even more. "Kai could have just been looking for a place to get away from work or something and ended up here. There's no way for us to know exactly what happens until he tells us. And like Wolf mentioned it wont be easy getting out of him."

"So we really are just going to sit here and wait on Kai?"

"We don't have to sit doing nothing," Tala said trying to make Ian's suggestion not as bad as it sounded. "But yeah, we will be waiting to get the story from Kai. Tyson, do you mind us staying here for a while? At least until Kai is in a little bit better state of health."

"Sure Tal. I'll dig out the old futons and set them up in the training hall for everyone. Help yourselves to whatever is around. All I'll ask is you help chip in for the food bill."

"Fair trade," Tala easily agreed to the terms. "Thanks." He got off of Bryan's lap and left all the others. He didn't have to say he was going back to Kai's side, they all knew that's where he wanted to be.

* * *

**Tala:** Please Kai tell me your story. I want to help you my friend. Readers please review if you agree with me and want to help my Phoenix raise up and be himself again and be with people that care for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lirin:** Back again with the next chapter. Sorry for a small wait.

**Tala:** Personal thanks to GabZ for reviewing 6.

**Bryan:** Lirin still does NOT own Beyblade or profit from the writings she's done.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Argument**

Kai woke up feeling very confused. The usual stank that surrounded him was gone. The hard floor he'd been sleeping on was replaced by a soft mattress. And the most confusing thing of all was that his headache was not as horrible as it should have been with all the drinking he'd done since arriving at the Dojo.

Slowly he sat up in the bed and rubbed his forehead. The movement did cause a small wave of dizziness, but again he'd had much worse hangovers to deal with.

In the corner pages ruffled as a book was closed and placed on a desk.

"Kai are you awake?" Tala called from by the opened sliding door. His blue eyes reflecting pure worry.

"What do you think?" Kai softly snapped back raising his head to look at his Russian friend. "Why are you even here?"

The red head pouted as he went to sit on the bed next to Mr. Sourpuss. "Don't you remember Kai, we talked about this before when I gave you the pain pills. You nodded off after that again."

Kai was quiet for a moment as he tried to recall the memory. He could vaguely recall what Tala told him. "I kind of remember seeing you, but not really talking."

"Well you were really out of it then," Tala admitted with a wide grin.

"Tal, not in the mood for cheeriness. Tell my why you're here or get out after getting me more liquor."

"You've had more then enough of that lately, Kai. It's time for you to sober up and confront what caused you to start this binge drinking."

"I think I'll stick to the drinking."

Tala's anger was raising quickly. Normally he has much more patients dealing with his friend yet today it seemed to be very lacking.

"That's really not an option anymore Kai. I wont let you to continue to hurt yourself like that no matter what the reason is. I'm here because we're friends and I'm worried about you. The others are too. Yeah everyone is in the living room with Max and Tyson waiting to see how you're doing."

"It was a waste of time coming here. I'm fine." Kai got off the bed hoping that his body didn't reveal that his world was currently spinning. "See you around."

Not bothering with shoes Kai was going towards the open door of the room with all intent to leave. Tala realized if he got away now he'd disappear and drink until his condition got worse.

"I can go around," Tala muttered as he caught up with Kai grabbing his wrist and spun him around before pinning him down on the bed. "See we went around."

Kai now felt dizzy and sick from the spinning. Plus more then a little embarrassed to have Tala on top of him pinning him down.

"Let me go," he whispered turning his head so he wasn't looking into angry worried blue eyes.

"No, you need someone to stand up to you so I'm more then willing to do that. Kai I want you to talk to me about what's going on. Why were you trying to kill yourself by drinking so much."

Kai's eyes moved to the side to further avoid Tala's gaze. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just want to forget."

"Forget what?" Tala's voice was calm with concern and his grip loosened a tiny bit.

"Just forget," Kai whispered. He was now trying to hold back tears as memories of Rei flowed through his mind.

"Kai, talk to me about this. Is it to do with Rei and why you didn't want us finding him."

Slowly Kai nodded feeling the tears spill over his eyes. Tala released him with one hand and brushed the water drops away.

"What happened? Did you two fight?"

Kai was touched by the amount of concern his friend was giving him. But at the same time it was enraging him. Tala was trying to pry into his personal business where no one had a right to be in. He wanted out of this spot and now.

"Not really your business Tal," Kai grunted as he rounded the strength to roll Tala off him and to the floor where he landed with a loud thump. Kai then took the time to jump off the bed and run out the door.

"Fucking hell Kai," Tala groaned as he got up. "Oi stop Kai, he's trying to run," he yelled for the others to hear him. Tala didn't stick around for replies as he himself ran from the door following Kai.

As he rounded the corner towards the front he saw the others right on Kai's heels. It was Bryan that leap from the pack to tackle the escapee to the ground.

Kai gasped in surprise and his world spun again before going black.

"Thanks Bry," Tal sighed as he caught up with them. "Help me bring him back inside again?"

The Falcon said nothing as he picked up the unconscious Kai and carried him back to Tyson bed. Tala meet them there not long after with something twirling around his finger.

Bryan looked at the Wolf a little surprised. "He's going to hate you."

"He hates me now. This wont make a lick of difference. They're just for security and his safety."

Bryan nodded not saying anything else and watched as Tala secured Kai to the bed with fuzzy cuffs.

* * *

**Lirin:** And so ends another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and will please drop a review.

**Tyson:** More reviews means I get my bed back quicker. So please leave loads...Oh and why does Tala have fuzzy cuffs?

**Lirin:** Tee Hee... that's a secret Ty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lirin:** Sorry about the short delay with the update. No excuse for it except I totally zoned on um sorry.

**Tala:** She's hopeless when it comes to this stuff nowadays. But more on topic is that Lirin still does NOT own Beyblade or the characters. Nor does she profit from the work she puts in except by getting reviews from you readers.

**Lirin:** Speaking of reviewers I'd like to thank Beywriter and LovelySinner7 for leaving comments. And mention that cause of the delay and this being short there's a double post :) Enjoy the read.

* * *

**Chapter 8: No Escape**

Kai woke up an hour later to see Tala sitting at Tyson's desk reading a manga and Bryan was twiddling away on a stick making a nice sharp point. When he tried to sit up he realized he was cuffed to the bed and growled.

Tala looked up with a sly smile. "Morning Kai. How are you feeling?"

Crimson eyes narrowed into a threaten glare. "Undo these Tala."

"Why? So you can run again?" Bryan was now standing next to the red head with his arms crossed over his chest. "Not going to happen."

Kai thrashed on the bed hoping it would get the cuffs undone. He knew it wasn't going to work but he did have to try.

"At least tell me that this are clean." Kai huffed as he settled back on the bed.

Tala and Bryan both laughed. "Yeah Kai, I personally cleaned them before packing them," Tala assured him. "Now can we talk?"

"That depends on what you want to talk about," Kai replied icily.

"Let's start with Kitty," the Wolf answered sitting on the bed next to Kai.

"Let's not."

"Then how about your drinking problem?" Bryan asked.

"Personal business that's not your concern."

Tala's lower lip slipped out in a small pout as he turned to address Bryan. "Falcon, do you mind leaving. Kai's got no escape so it's alright."

"Hn." Bryan turned to leave his friends alone for sometime. However he wasn't going to go far, he'd sit in the hall ready to run at the first sign of trouble.

Neither boy spoke until they heard the door click closed. And when they did Tala was the first to speak.

"Kai, how long have we known each other?" He was being quiet and sincere working on Kai like only he could.

Kai swallowed hard. "A while. What's the point?"

Tala reached out and cupped Kai's face with his right hand making sure that they had unbroken eye contact.

"My point Kai, is that I know you well enough to know when you're hurting. I know that the drinking was a cry for help without you using words. You had drunk because of what Voltaire did when he was like that, it was something you swore you never do. So whatever hurt you it was really bad. I came here to help. Please let me do this."

Before Tala's small speech ended Kai was crying and the red head was wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"You wont let me go until I talk?" Kai asked to make sure.

The red head nodded. "You're stuck here with me. Kai, we always helped each other out before. There's been a lot of crap we got through together, this will be just on more on that pile."

The Phoenix nodded. "Tal, I'm not gonna run. Can you undo the cuffs please."

Blue stared into crimson. Tala could only see honesty and hurt buried deep within Kai. So he leaned over and easily undid the locks.

With his hands finally free, Kai shot up and wrapped his arms tightly around his friend and cried his heart out. The whole time whispering 'it was my fault'.

Tala was silent as he returned Kai's hug. Memories from bad times flashed in his head. Each was of the two boys holding each other after something horrible had happened.

Yeah this was going to be one more time added to their list.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Confession**

Tala was silent for as long as Kai hugged him tightly crying. He knew that words were pointless at this time, so he just sat there holding Kai and rubbing his back.

After an hour of this Kai finally calmed down enough to stop crying and he wiped the tears and snot away using Tyson's blanket.

The red head rubbed Kai's hair and gave him a soft, caring smile. "I haven't seen you cry this much in a long time. Do you feel any better."

"No, not really," Kai admitted weakly. He was leaning heavily on his friend.

Tala tighten his hold on the broken Phoenix master. It had been a long time since he'd seen Kai this defeated, and the last time he had vowed to protect Kai from this ever happening again.

"Tal, I messed up. I really messed up," Kai admitted after a silence had settled over them. Tala said nothing as he waited to hear more. "I chased Rei away. So many stupid fights. And then one night he leaves and gets raped. After that he never trusted me again. He wouldn't let me near him at all. I just wanted to say I was sorry we fought and take care of him," Kai was crying again as he spoke, "but he wouldn't let me near at all.

"And then I had to go back to work, so I got a friend to watch Rei. Rei let him close. Opened his door for him and talked with him. He refused me and accepted him. It hurt so much to see this other guy making Rei feel better.

"Then one night I came home and they were sitting on the couch laughing. I hadn't seen my Kitten laugh in so long. I ended up loosing my temper and attacked. After that Rei left me, moved in with that kid.

"I was lost. Didn't know what to do. So I came here and broke into Hiro's liquor and crashed out in my old room."

The tears had dried up before Kai finished his tale. The trail remained clear on his face until Tale used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Did you want to be found? Is that why you came here?" Tala softly asked rocking with Kai.

"Honestly, I don't know. If you guys lived closer I might have gone there. That room or with you I feel safe. Since I couldn't be with you I came here."

If Kai was in a better condition Tala would have smacked him on the head for not picking up the phone and calling. He would have been here in a heart beat to help.

"Kai, promise me next time something like this happens, you call me. Don't turn to the bottle and loose yourself. Anytime of day my phone will always be on for you."

A knock come from the door and Bryan opened it before either responded.

"Bry were you ease dropping?" Tala asked stunned.

The Falcon master smirked. "Yeah, Phoenix had me worried. I heard it all and I think I know of a good solution."

"And what's that?" Kai asked rubbing the tear remains Tala had missed earlier.

"Move in with us." Jaws dropped at Bryan's suggestions. "Every since we were little you two had a bond, Kai sounds like you need a good friend by your side like Rei did when he turned to that other kid. And Tal, I know you've been wanting this for some time. Seems now's as good as any for it to happen."

Kai looked into Tala's blue eyes. "You've wanted me to live with you?"

The Wolf master smiled as he nodded his head. "I've been missing you Kai. Ever since you moved away it feels like a part of me was missing. So will you consider Bryan's suggestion?"

Kai leaned into Tala hugging him. "I'll think about it. It does sound nice, I just don't know if I can do it."

"Do anything you want to Kai. Even if you turn us down now, the door will always be open for you. Always and forever," Tala promised and kissed Kai's head.

"Thanks guys, really I mean it."

"You want us out now, don't you?"

Kai nodded to Bryan. He had some serious thinking to do. And even though he as comfortable having Tala hold him he needed to be alone to do this thinking.

"Take as long as you want. We'll be in the living room if you need anything Kai. Just come and talk to me."

"I will Tal."

The wolf squeezed Kai a little tighter before letting go and following Bryan out of the room.

When the door closed Kai laid back and sighed heavily. He felt drained from telling Tala what had happened. All he wanted was to forget it. Wake up in the morning with Rei cuddled next to him. But he knew that would never happened, not any more. Now he had to work on moving on.

* * *

**Kai:** This concludes the double post.

**Tala:** I hope everyone reading has enjoyed and will please leave a review. Even if you don't feel like writing a proper review say if you want me with this cute little broken Phoenix or the sly ease dropping Falcon. I want to know what you people think on this matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lirin:** Back again for the next chapter.

**Kai: **Hn.

**Lirin:** Aw Kai's still acting cold. But he has liked seeing all the reviews people have sent in. They're the bright spot of his days since Rei's departure.

**Kai:** Bitch. I'm out of here.

**Lirin:** *watches Kai leave* Oh well. Thanks to LovelySinner7, GabZ, and Beywriter for always taking time to leave a quick message. Much love and invisible cookies to you guys :) ...oh and last bit of business is that I dont own Beyblade or characters. And I don't make money from my writing. Enjoy the installment.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Maxie's Advice**

Kai woke up the following morning feeling better then he had for a while now. He wasn't burdened alone with the regrets he had over Rei. Now he could turn to Tala and Bryan to talk instead of turning to a bottle of liquor.

However that brought up a new issue. What was he going to do with his life? Sure he could stay in town, probably move out of his old house and into a smaller apartment. But that would only help deal with some issues. He doubted that there was anywhere in this town he could go that wouldn't remind him in some way of Rei.

Then there was still Bryan's offer to move with them. Of course being in Russia held less memories of Rei for him, but was running the best option to consider.

Kai felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. Either option was going to make him feel weak and vulnerable in some way or another.

He was making a list in his head of pros and cons of living in each place when a soft knock came from the other side of the door followed by an equally soft voice.

"Kai, can I come in?"

It was Max, a none sugar high Max too. He only came to Kai when he had something important to say and sometimes that was also insightful. Kai figure this couldn't be all that bad as long as Tyson wasn't tagging along.

"Sure Max."

The door was slowly pushed up and Kai noticed that Maxie's head was bowed and he was playing with the hem of his shirt. A sign Kai recognized as something was troubling the American boy.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked without looking up.

"I'm better Maxie. Thanks for all the help."

"It wasn't a problem. We couldn't leave you like that, you're our friend."

Silence fell over them. Max was still standing in the door fiddling with his shirt and Kai was just sitting on the bed watching him, waiting for the blond to move or say something.

"Um..." Max slowly raised his head to look into Kai's crimson eyes. He was checking to see if his old captain was angry or in a bad mood. When he didn't see the usual signs, Max realized it was alright to continue. "Tala and Bryan told us you and Rei got into a fight and broke up. Is that really true?"

Kai now lowered his head. More memories he didn't want to remember. "Yeah, we did."

"I'm not going to ask for details. It's obvious that it upsets you Kai."

"So then what do you want?" Kai wasn't sure if he sounded snappy or miserable as he spoke to the American.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing. It was clear you loved Rei so this really has to hurt. And I want you to know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Kai raised his head to study the other. Max's eyes were still downcast and his fingers stilled played with his shirt hem. Kai unleashed a long irritated sigh.

"What else did those two tell everyone else?"

Max's head whipped up and his blue eyes were wide. He should have known Kai was able to read him so easily. "Um, they mentioned about the offer they made you. To go live with them."

"I see. So what do you think about that?"

"I, um," again the American lowered his head, "I think it might be a good idea. Sure I'll miss you Kai, you're a good friend to have around. But for you to get better I think you need to be with friends you're closer to. Tala knows you better then any of us here. He can help you better.

"If you stay here you'll just mope around all the places you and Rei went. There wont be any time for you to heal your heart if you're living in past happy memories.

"Tala and Bryan have a good offer. I want you to take it so you can be happy again. Not the person Tyson and I found unconscious surrounded by empty liquor bottles.

"And I think Rei would want you to move on too and not hurt yourself. Sure you guys are over, but I know he still cares about you as a friend. Sure I don't know all that happened, but Rei's a kind and caring person, so whatever happened I'm sure he'll forgive you and wish you the best in life."

Kai was crying when Max talked about Rei. But he was right that he didn't know what happened. There's no way that Rei would ever forgive him for the pain and suffering he went though.

"Thanks Max, you've got a good point," Kai said keeping the quake out of his voice. "I'm still thinking stuff over so if you don't mind letting me be."

"Oh right. Sorry I bothered you. I'll tell the others not to come back here too. Oh and Bryan's cooking lunch soon so you know it's going to be kind of good, not as good as Rei's cooking, but still edible. We'll save some for you."

"Thanks Maxie. I'll keep that in mind. Now out please."

"Right. Bye Kai." Max left the room as quickly as he could before Kai's anger flared up.

Kai watched as the American left. He was glad he'd allowed the teen to come in. Once again Max had proven to have some good insight on what to do without all the information needed to come up with a conclusion.

Kai knew what he had to do. He wasn't overly happy with his decision but knew it was the only way to go about healing his broken heart without crossing the line back into insanity.

* * *

**Max:** I really hope Kai makes up his mind soon. I hate seeing him so down like this.

**Tala:** Oh god I can agree with one of Kai's teammates for a change! Do we have reviewers thinking the same thing? Please review.

**Lirin:** Well they said it all...except that there's only one more chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kai:** Final chapter is now released.

**Lirin:** That's right. It's taken some time but I've finally posted the final part.

**Tala:** Thanks to Beywriter and LovelySinner7 for graciously reviewing last chapter. And GabZ for all he sent in.

**Lirin:** Go on Kai.

**Kai:** *evil stare* Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or the characters. And she certainly doesn't make money from her writing. There said I'm leaving now.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Memories**

Kai heavily sighed as he placed a photo album in a large box. This box happened to be full of old photos and albums of his life with Rei. On the top of the box he had written his ex-boyfriend's name across one of the flaps. He knew that if he held onto the pictures he'd be forever living in the past wishing for Rei to come back to him. So the simple solution was to give them to Rei and let him deal with them. If he wanted to keep them he could or if he wanted to use them as fuel for a fire he could do that too.

Kai reached over for the next one. He grabbed a frame of Rei and him on their first date. It was at the theme park. Rei had a big grin hugging Kai from behind. Even he was smirking in it. It was of a happier time. Silently a tear rolled down his right cheek as he placed the picture in the box. Of all the pictures he wanted to keep this was the one he wanted most. But a vow to himself had him placing it gently in the box.

The next picture he grabbed was from a New Year's party a few years back. The team was altogether on the docks watching the fireworks going off. Rei had run into Kai's arms and kissed him as the clock was striking midnight. Max had quickly snapped the image and gave it to the two of them once the film was developed. At first Kai was mad that they were caught kissing, but after Rei said he loved the memory Kai lightened up some and came to appreciate the gift. This one too found it's way into the box with the others.

Kai continued to examine all the framed photos before placing them carefully in the box until he reached the last one. The one that meant the most to him...the one Rei never saw.

It was an image of his Neko-jin in the early morning hours with the sun coming up just over the horizon creating a golden halo around Rei's sleeping form as he slept leaning against a deck somewhere. This was long before Kai actually got to know Rei, but this was the image that had him falling in love with Rei more and more each time he looked at it.

Tears now freely flowed from Kai's eyes as he added this one to the box and a short note he wrote to Rei. After that he closed the lid and taped it up like all the other boxes stacked about the room.

When he was done he wiped away the tears and hardened his glare to hopefully make people believe this was not upsetting him as much as it has.

The house has lost that warm, happy feeling it once held while he lived there with his love. Now it was just a cold building needing a new owner. Maybe a family with kids to make many happy memories within the walls...memories he wanted to create with Rei.

Kai heard the door open and someone walk towards him. No words were needed for him to know that Tala had arrived. They just stood there looking around the room at all the boxes.

Kai broke the silence first. "Rei left some stuff here. Do you think Tyson and Max will mind delivering it to him?"

"I don't think they will," Tala softly replied. "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Kai let out a cold humorless laugh. "Plans are set, boxes are packed and the flights are booked. No going back now. And I don't want to either. Sure I had some good times here in this city, but some bad times as well."

"You've had some bad times in Russia too."

"But my best friend lives there, I can get by with him and the others."

Tala's face lit up with a smile. Kai had never actually admitted that he was his best friend. Sure the others all knew that they were the closest friends in the group but it had never been vocalized like this before.

"Kai..."

The duel hair youth shook his head. "Let's go. This place is...," Kai struggled to find the words he wanted.

"Getting depressing?" Tala asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then," Tala swung his arm over Kai's shoulder and pulled him close to his side, "let's ditch this place and never look back. This is one of the place we'll dub as better off lost in the past. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah Tal, ...lost in the past..."

They left the house in silence. Everything that was needed to be said was done inside those walls. And although Kai said he would leave this in the past he felt a ping of hurt and regret in his heart as he closed the door for the final time.

**XxXxXx**

A month had passed since Kai moved in with Tala and the others. He was doing better now that he was away from constant reminders of the time he spent with Rei. Some days he dared to even smile or laugh at something funny. With these changes in Kai, Tala deemed now a good time to give him something.

Kai was sitting at the table having a late breakfast of toast and juice when Tala approached him. He was holding something behind his back.

Kai cocked his head to the side. "What to you have there, Tal?"

"A kind of present for you Kai," the red head replied with a nervous smile. "Remember a month ago when you packed up your house I said to let it be lost in the past?"

Slowly Kai nodded confused as to where this was going.

"I meant that. But not all of it should be lost. I know that Rei," Kai flinched at the name but Tala ignored it as he continued, "was your first true love, and he did so much to help you get over the damage Boris and Voltaire caused. That shouldn't be lost. You should continue to find strength from that, so after we left I had Bryan and Spencer dig these out."

Tala carefully place three framed pictures on the table. Kai immediately recognized them as items he packed in Rei's box. "I'm sorry if these hurt, but I think you're strong enough now to look at these without loosing your mind to depression. Rei was your first love and gave you something that should never be forgotten."

Kai nodded as tears ran down his face. He had regretted letting these pictures go and was so glad to see them again. Sure his time with Rei was short and in the past, but it will be a time he will never forget and in time he'll look back on those days with a smile.

* * *

**Lirin:** And that's a wrap.

**Tala:** Reviewing has gotten even easier now. So just click on the box below and input your text then hit submit. Tell Lirin what you thought.

**Bryan:** With enough encouragement Lirin might make a new sequel revolved around me. But that will only happen if you all want it.

**Tala:** *blank stare*

**Lirin:** Well the boys said it all. Thanks all for reading and please don't forget to review :)


End file.
